Ephiny
Ephiny, Queen of the Telaquire Amazons, was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. She was the Queen of the Telaquire Amazons during Gabrielle's absence. She was a very close friend of Gabrielle and Xena. She married the Centaur Prince Phantes and bore his child, Xenan. She was a highly skilled Amazon, being depicted as an expert with a Sword, Staff and hand-to-hand combat. She was extremely arrogant when she first met Xena and Gabrielle. She didn't like Xena, mainly because she couldn't work her out and didn't fully trust her. She wasn't too fond of Gabrielle, either. This was based on Terreis (whom she was close to) giving her Rite-of-Caste to Gabrielle before dying. Respect for Xena did later blossom when the two worked together to expose Krykus as the true perpetrator of the events in "Hooves and Harlots". She and Gabrielle grew very close throughout the series; they had nothing but the utmost respect for each other. Gabrielle became emotionally struck when Ephiny was killed, but later avenged her death when she killed Brutus. Ephiny was played by Danielle Cormack. Story She first appears in "Hooves and Harlots", where she is present when Terreis was killed. She is very sure of Phantes' guilt in the matter of Terreis's murder, until she and Xena are able to undeniably prove that the Warlord Krykis was behind it. Before Gabrielle and Xena depart, Ephiny gives Gabrielle her first weapon (a bird-headed fighting staff). Some time after the events of "Hooves and Harlots", Ephiny marries and becomes pregnant with Phantes' child. They go to travel to Athens (where they are more accepting). Phantes, however, is killed trying to protect her. She gives birth (a c-section, nonetheless) in the episode "Is there a Doctor in The House?" and names her Centaur son Xenan, in honor of Xena for delivering her child. Ephiny becomes a regular ally of Xena and Gabrielle's, appearing in many crucial episodes of the series, not to mention two H:TLJ episodes too, and is always there to assist Xena and Gabrielle when they ask. Ephiny leads the Amazons into battle in an attempt to stave off a invasion. During the battle she is killed by Brutus, while she is protecting fellow Amazon Amarice. Ephiny later reappears in "Last of the Centaurs," in which she appears as a spirit that only Gabrielle can see and hear trying to aid her son Xenan, who has fallen in love and impregnated the daughter of Borias's son. Fighting Style Ephiny has been shown to use several varieties of weapons over the course of the series. In her first appearance she gave Gabrielle a bird-headed fighting staff telling her it was her first weapon given to her by her mother. This is never elaborated on, as she is never shown to use such a weapon again. Ephiny is shown to be an expert swordswoman; enough so that she could hold off Xena in a fury (though she received a broken arm from the Warrior Princess). Ephiny is also an expert strategist. Appearance in Costume Ephiny appears with curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. In her first appearance she has chin length hair, which grows much longer by her consecutive appearances. She is always depicted wearing traditional Amazon attire. Her clothes are usually depicted as a "bikini" style top, and a skirt or other bottom of some sort. She also possesses a headband that she wears over her forehead in some episodes, supposedly to cover the scar from a cut she received just 3 days prior to the events of the XWP episode "Is There a Doctor in the House?". Trivia Ephiny's name came from "epiphany," because of her epiphany about Gabrielle and the centaurs and her attitude in general Steve Sears said the name Ephiny came from the fact that she was the one who had the "epiphany" or realization that the Amazons had to change their ways to survive, by putting aside old grudges against the centaurs to fight their real enemies, etc. Gallery Xena_newpictures (83).jpg ephinyquest.jpg ephinywagon.jpg Prodigal sister 01.jpg|With Xenan in "Prodigal Sister" Ephiny_prodigal_sister.jpg|In "Prodigal Sister" h&h_dArc_PDVD_789.jpg h&h_dArc_PDVD_561.jpg ephiny15.jpg ephiny06.jpg Ephiny-001.jpg Ephiny-002.jpg Xena_newpictures (80).jpg Xena_newpictures (81).jpg Xena_newpictures (82).jpg Xena_newpictures (84).jpg ephiny-20mqmd-202000_archive2006.jpg Ephiny_and_xenan.jpg ephinymask.jpg thequest_10.jpg Ephiny_and_Amarice.jpg Ephiny-BG.jpg Ephiny.gif Ephiny (2).gif Ephiny (3).gif Ephiny (4).gif Ephiny (5).gif Ephiny (6).gif Ephiny (7).gif Ephiny (8).gif Ephiny (9).gif Ephiny (10).gif Ephiny (11).gif Ephiny (12).gif Ephiny (13).gif Ephiny (14).gif Appearances Category:Amazon Queens Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mothers Category:Telaquire Amazons Category:Grandmothers Category:Amazons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female